SessRin: Beyond the Manga
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Diverse post-manga oneshots and drabbles to make SessRin shippers "Happily Ever After" dreams come true. Adults only, please.
1. Night of Reunion

Salome 09/08

Night of Reunion

Warnings: Really, really WAFFy. Written for iyhedonism's WAFF prompt. 500 word limit, so that's why it's so short!  
Author's Note: For NastyGakusei (aka Pseudohanyou), the hottest SessRin shipper I know.

After he left me, I spent years pretending to be a village girl, one who had not been scorned, assaulted unto death, and resurrected by a god. Living with Kaede-baa-chan, I grew beyond skipping through fields and collecting flowers to reading, writing, healing arts, and combat. My body lengthened and my skills grew. But I was never a village girl. Everything was for him. I trained furiously while feigning comfort, and Kaede smiled and dismissed the significance of his increasingly suggestive gifts. Simple kimonos became ornately embroidered hakama; plain sandals became slippers that matched his own. When the fighting staff appeared, replete with his unmistakable scent and a furred decoration unquestionably made from his pelt, Kaede and I both stopped pretending. I was of age and at last had all I needed to travel at his side.

Five restless nights later, he came for me. Darkness could not dampen the glow in his commanding eyes. He stood in the doorway, as graceful and magnificent as I had remembered him, had seen him in a thousand dreams. "Rin," he beckoned, and I answered. Still in my sleeping gown, I grabbed my staff and the tied bundle of garments beside the door. "My Lord Sesshoumaru," I whispered as he took me in his arms and vaulted into the air. If Kaede awakened, she showed no sign of it.

As we soared above the village, a single claw easily rent my garment from throat to ankle, and the wind laid me bare before him. A growl resonated in his chest as he brought his full lips to my throat. My head fell back and gave him reign. His tongue lapped and his teeth scraped. I shivered in his tight grasp. A warm, suckling mouth paid tribute to my round breasts and sensitive nipples, and I whimpered as his hand slipped between my thighs to stroke the plump flesh beneath curling hair and to sample the pooling wetness his touch elicited.

I cannot say how long we flew, transported in body and spirit, before we landed on a broad ledge—perhaps the overlook where I envisioned him keeping watch for the decade of my banishment. He lay me down on soft earth and brought his impossibly beautiful body over mine. His gaze was impassive as his hair flowed over us and his fur enwrapped us. As I watched, he unbound his sun-yellow obi and parted his hakama. I spread myself wide, slow tears of need falling from my eyes. Poising to enter me, he said my name once more, and then he impaled and claimed me, our bodies made to match our souls, entwined from the day his sword resurrected me and made me eternally his.

And eternally is indeed the truth, I can say as I remember those lonely years and that night of reunion that ended it. Hundreds of years hence, I know the full truth: Tenseiga's strike bonded me to my beautiful god not only in devotion but in lifespan.


	2. Lesson

Salome 07/08

Lesson

Author's Note: A tiny drabble post-manga moment. Rin misses her Sesshoumaru-sama's love. Adults only, please!

Kaede-Baa-chan claps her hands, calls us to attention. I sit quietly but am not part of "us." I am not a village child. I am Sesshoumaru-sama's chosen one. I do not need them or Kaede-Baa-chan's schooling. I will be reclaimed soon.

She teaches us about herbs to ease stomachache. Meaningless lesson. When I get stomachaches, Sesshoumaru-sama has Jaken fetch the herbs. And later, while I am resting, he puts his cool fingers beneath my kimono and feels my belly. And other places.

One child begs to learn about love potions. Kaede-Baa-chan frowns, says we are too young for such things. I frown, too. I am not too young, but I do not need magic. Sesshoumaru-sama loves me. His mouth tells me so when it parts my lips and his tongue speaks to mine.

Kaede-Baa-chan gives us each a leaf and tells us to go into the forest to find more. I run far and crouch in the hollow of an oak tree. I slip my hand beneath my kimono—the new one Sesshoumaru-sama brought me that smells of his love. I close my eyes and touch myself. The sun shines down on me, bright and powerful, like Sesshoumaru-sama's golden eyes.


	3. Forever

Author's Note: Written for an LJ comm's "Happy" prompt. This is how the manga SHOULD have ended.

Forever

Sweet Kaede Baa-chan. She asks me if I like the kimono Sesshoumaru-sama brought me. She does not ask when he brought it, or how. She thinks she knows what is happening: he brings me gifts because he cares about my well-being; he left me here because he has become unselfish enough to wish me well and happy among my own kind. But she is not my "kind." None of the villagers are. I am no longer of them, not since my Lord's sword brought me a new life, a new sight, a new belongingness. And more. No, Baa-chan, I will not live and marry among humans. And my Sesshoumaru-sama and I both know this, though we leave it unspoken. Kind, unseeing Kaede-san: he will reclaim me soon, and for always.

I do not run back; I do not need to. I have much to do. I make myself useful. I plant herbs and learn their names. I learn to cook and sew and thatch and read. I am nimble, eager. I touch the future.

When they visit, I congratulate Inuyasha and Kagome on their union. I am all patience now and so obedient, even in my Lord's absence, that I do not even wish to tell them that my union with Sesshoumaru-sama will be even grander than theirs, for it began when he resurrected me and will last beyond time itself. Like Baa-chan, they do not know what I know, what my Lord told me as he held me in his arms and flew with me to Kaede-san's a moon ago: Tenseiga has given me more than life, more even than Sesshoumaru-sama himself; it has given me longevity. Youkai longevity.

I remember every word my Lord said, and I recite it over and over as I skip and jump from rock to rock in the stream behind the village when my chores are done: "Rin, you are that which my father foresaw when he bestowed Tenseiga. And its swath across your body was his legacy. Know what I am now certain of: you will live as long as I. And soon, together, we will outshine the stars."

He needs to leave me here for now. I understand this. I am growing in understanding, daily. Sesshoumaru-sama is unversed in human needs and deeds, and it is beneath his stature and against his nature to learn. So, I will study—for myself, for us. I will learn to care for myself and grow into the adult he needs me to be and will then claim, fully. Though I crave his touch now and long for the sight of him, I have much to do.

So, I unwrap and wear the kimono he has left, a garment that he has selected and handled. Its scent reaches me in ways known only to youkai—and a few privileged others. The kimono says "Mine" when I hold it. I slip it on as into Sesshoumaru-sama's cool, perfect embrace. The cloth wraps me like his lush fur and holds me close.

Do not fuss, Kaede Baa-chan. I am safe and warm and inspired.

The passing of days or weeks or even years cannot matter to me anymore for they are ours, my Sesshoumaru-sama. And ever will be.


	4. Reminder

Author's Note: Drabble that took 2nd at iyissekiwa's "Hint" contest. 250 word maximum, which is why it's so short. But I hope it entertains!

Dedicated to **landofthkwt**, who inspires Jakenfic.

Reminder

Jaken swallowed, hard. He forced down the lump in his throat and tried to keep his voice from cracking. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, overjoyed at successfully getting out the first two words.

Sesshoumaru neither slowed his footsteps nor replied.

That he did not turn and kick him was encouragement enough for the vassal. He watched a light breeze sift through his Lord's silken silver mane and ruffle the fur at his shoulder. Sesshoumaru was as commanding and purposeful now as he had been throughout the long course of the past ten years. And Jaken had proudly stood at his Lord's side—at his feet, truth be told—while he labored with single-minded purpose to build the might and renown of the Western Lands. Well, almost single-minded…

He took a deep breath and continued. "Today…," he began, and faltered. He cleared his throat. "Today…is…is the…." His claws bit into his palms. "My Lord asked Jaken to remind him…." He halted and dropped his head. There was no way to do this right.

Sesshoumaru pivoted and faced him. "It is the first of Spring, one decade to the day since we left our Rin with the old woman. You remind me—or try to remind me—as I commanded you to do, that today is the day I have vowed to reclaim her."

"Ummmm," Jaken said.

Sesshoumaru turned and resumed his pace. "If you wish to be there when I fulfill my vow, Jaken, I suggest you keep up."


	5. I Never Stop Looking

Salome, 11/08

Author's Note: This little tidbit (intentionally short) was written for inuerotica's porn party. PlumesPixie wanted some naked Sess fic, and this came to mind. It is such pleasure to write beyond the ending of the manga, again and again, and make it a little different but WAFF every time!

I Never Stop Looking

I've always loved looking at you, my Lord. So tall you seemed to hold up the sky. So magnificent you made nature's grandeur dull by comparison. As a child, I gladly followed to admire the sway of your hair, the softness of your fur, the elegance of your every step. And I could not resist bending to pick flowers that tried but never matched your beauty.

Then you left me, my Lord. Left me with a well-meaning, aged miko who tried to convince me to accept that my world was to be confined to the dull lifelessness of a village existence among mortals. But I am no mortal, and my soul cannot be contained here. I knew you would return to claim me, so I waited, picking flowers and surrounding myself in memories of your glory and splendor.

Your return came, as I knew it would. The years were many and I was grown, but still I waited, faithfully. It was like a dream. I looked to the darkening sky one afternoon, and there you were, soaring down to me in shining white hakama, your eyes flashing. "Sesshoumaru-sama," I called, arms outstretched. You plunged, grasped, and took me away without a backward glance.

We soar until we reach a high ledge on a mountainside, far from civilization, the perfect setting for a vassal to pay homage to her Lord. Here, at last, I can look at you again. You remain the picture of power and grace. The years have not changed you, though I flatter myself there is a sadness in your eyes that was not there when first I traveled with you. I smile at your impassive gaze, then turn my eyes down in deference, but you will not have it. You tip up my face and command me to disrobe. I can do no other than obey.

Your actions echo mine but with far superior refinement. With long, slender fingers, you untie your obi and peel your garments away with simple ease. Your flat-muscled chest begs to be touched by someone far worthier than me, though you do not seem disappointed as you watch me fumble to expose myself. Am I wrong to think your eyes glow as my small, high breasts are revealed, my nipples instantly hard in the cool evening air? I watch your hakama slide down your muscled thighs and my heart skips a beat. You slit your fundoshi with a claw and I am speechless.

And when you bring that incomparable body to take and claim me, my Lord, I never stop looking until the swell of climax forces me to arch and look heavenwards, where the universe itself stops to pay us homage.


	6. Rin Does Not Lose

Salome, 11/08

Author's Note: Written for a 250-word maximum "Lose" prompt at iyissekiwa. Though it "lost," it is another attempt to "win" over my SessRin post-manga fixation.

Rin Does Not Lose

Kaede Baa-chan and I walk together in the little forest beyond the village. I skip and run in the green grass and breathe in all the good smells that remind me of being with Sesshoumaru-sama. We are collecting herbs for healing and cooking—and also hanging in the hut so I can make it smell less lonely. I am picking flowers and talking about which blossoms I gave to Sesshoumaru-sama for what reasons. Kaede Baa-chan stops and says Sesshoumaru-sama did not appreciate my flowers and asks that I stop talking about him. She says I have lost Sesshoumaru-sama and must think of other things. And also that I must stop sleeping outdoors. But I cannot stop what I do. I think about Sesshoumaru-sama so I talk about Sesshoumaru-sama. I sleep outdoors because it is where I slept with Sesshoumaru-sama. Besides, I tell Kaede Baa-chan, I have not lost him. When the wolves attacked Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin. And he will save Rin again by returning soon and taking her back with him. Rin does not lose, I say, Rin wins. Kaede Baa-chan shakes her head a little and looks at the sky. I look too. It is getting dark. Tonight, I will rest beside her in the hut to make her happy. But when she falls asleep I will go back outside. I will curl up in my blanket and look up at the stars and think. I know my Sesshoumaru-sama will be looking at them and thinking too.


	7. Duet

Author's Note: This romantic take on the post-manga reunion of Sesshoumaru and Rin was originally written for the LJ community "InuHolidays" as a Valentine for SessRin romance writer/lover/shipper PlumesPixie (FFnet's Ravyn Skye -- go read her fic!).

**Duet**

_Sesshoumaru-sama, look! Rin has found so many flowers! They are so colorful! Bright like the sun! Beautiful like Sesshoumaru-sama._

There came a morning when Tenseiga sang to me about you, child, in a voice so high and clear, so sheer and yet resonant, that I could deny its song no longer. Always uniquely expressive and unmistakable in its demands, it had fallen silent and still about you for the pittance of years—not even a decade—since I had left you in the hands of the aged miko. I entrusted her with raising you from child to woman, reconnecting you to the humans and their tiny, fragile world. After all, it is with them that your fate must lie. I needed to rid myself of concern with you, Rin, for you threatened to make me forget myself, my heritage, my destiny.

_Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will obey. If Sesshoumaru-sama says it is best for Rin to go live with Kaede-Baa-chan, then Rin will go. Rin will wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to come for her…as he always does. Rin will obey and remember and wait._

I failed for a time in my determination, yielding to a weakness that thrilled even as it horrified me. I hovered, literally and symbolically, over your life. I conferred gifts, foolish enough in conception but outrageous in actual presentation. A demon lord bestowing kimonos as if they were simple reciprocation for the wildflowers you held up before my jaded eyes. And as I did so, Tenseiga hummed and trembled, coaxing me into a dizzy state of expectation.

_Oh look, Baa-chan! I found it sitting on my sleeping mat when I came home from the fields today! Sesshoumaru-sama sent another kimono! See the pretty pattern on it? Tiny flowers. May Rin wear it now? Today may be the day Sesshoumaru-sama comes back to Rin.  
_

But then one night of bright storms with thunder but no rain, I at last withdrew, forcing myself to muster the pride and detachment appropriate to the circumstance of a youkai lord. I busied myself, with increasing ease, in affairs of court and the responsibilities of my position, far from the tiny village in which you were blossoming: my Rin, a little shortlived bud blooming into a woman. Once again I became, as I had been before you came into my life, a creature of will and weapon, power and pride. I lived as I convinced myself it was right and wise to live. I became accustomed to Tenseiga's incessant keen and then grew inured to it.

_No, Kaede-Baa-chan, Rin is not crying. There is just something in my eye. Please, tell me again about which herbs make sleep more restful and quiet unwanted dreams?_

Yes, I fled; I will not deny it. And yet, even as I knowingly did so, I took no concubine, sought no bride, desired no mate. Such matters were abhorrent to me in action and even in thought, though I spilled seed in my sleep many a night and found your name on my lips as I awoke. My eyes would snap open to find Tenseiga aglow in the corner of my chambers.

_Please, Baa-chan, explain to me what is happening to my body? I do not grow like the other girls, my chest is still flat and they laugh that I have no hair beneath my arms. And yet I have such dreams… Sesshoumaru-sama has returned to me, his body covers mine…and I wake to find myself shaking, a pulsing between my legs as a flush floods my whole body… What does it mean, Baa-chan? Am I unwell?_

At last I could bear it no longer. The sharp symbol of my father's legacy, making my head ache and my loins burn. What was once vague now became a clear ringing voice, his voice, guiding me from beyond: go to her. Go to her. Go To Her. GO TO HER. And I could neither silence nor shun it a day longer. I took to the air to return to my Rin.

_Do not laugh at me, please, Baa-chan. I may look like a child, but I am grown now. I can feel him on the wind, sense his nearness. He is returning for me! I must unpack and sort through the kimonos and combs and fans that Sesshoumaru-sama gave to me to decide what I shall wear when he comes. It has been long…so long since he bestowed those gifts…but I have never lost faith that he would return to me. You know it is true! Perhaps that is why I have not grown, so that when he came back for me, I could wear the lovely flowered kimono and stand before him and he would—will—recognize me as the girl I was and always will be for him. Oh, you shake your head, wise old Baa-chan, but what other answers have we?_

When I see her again, I do not speak. Time moves slowly upon youkai bodies, and I look very little different from when I last looked upon my child. How is it, though, that she looks so little changed herself? Her hair is now bound and styled like a grown woman's, the comb I gave years before elegantly keeping it in place. And she wears the last kimono I presented to her. How can this be? Tenseiga burns my hip and I bask in the sharp, right pain as my eyes drink in the impossible sight of Rin, exactly as she was and yet different. I come to earth and stand before her. She rushes to me and flings her arms around my legs. I fight the urge to clasp her tightly. I lose.

_Sesshoumaru-sama._

Is it my imagination, or does her body bloom at my very touch? I feel her slender child's shape begin to stretch and swell, infinitesimally but certainly. Tenseiga tells me she has been waiting for my return to blossom and become mine. But the weapon need not do so, for I can feel the reality in my arms. Then my Tenseiga whispers of immortality, and I am, at last, truly and gratefully humbled.


	8. Better Late Than Never

Author's Note / Written for Calophi. Thanks to Gakusei (PseudoHanyou) for putting the idea of curing Rin of her fears into my head at this time.

Better Late Than Never

Rin woke and uncurled her lithe young body from her usual comfortable spot in Sesshoumaru's arms. From a young age, she had accustomed herself to his coldness while working to melt the ice of his proud youkai heart with patience and determination. Over time, displays of protectiveness became demonstrations of casual affection; and when her body and mind matured from those of a girl to those of a woman, casual affection gave way to both lust and love. True, Sesshoumaru never named it love, but Rin felt it so and trusted her instincts. They had served her well from her earliest days with the beautiful, noble inuyoukai.

Perhaps the strongest testament to Sesshoumaru's undying devotion could be found in the beautiful wolf prince sleeping beside them. Rin had been mauled—murdered, in fact—by Kouga's pack. Her fear of wolves was keen and intense long after Sesshoumaru resurrected her little life with the sword Tenseiga. The daiyoukai put it to the back of his consciousness while Naraku menaced and Rin could be calmed by his presence, but as she grew and his feelings for her grew, he became increasingly troubled by her panic whenever wolves were near. Even kind wolf allies made her tremble, and Sesshoumaru determined to put an end to her phobia.

Kouga was summoned (at threat of poisonous tooth and claw) to make retribution by simply presenting himself before Rin in a submissive bow at regular intervals. For many months, she would cower in Sesshoumaru's arms and take fleeting glances at the "scary monster." Then, for many more months, she would stand beside her Lord and simply look at him, hand over her mouth. In time, she was convinced to touch him as he held his position, and eventually even to talk with him. None of the three could actually say when it became friendship, or when it became more, but when it did it suited them all remarkably well.

From the start, the wolf was surprisingly amenable to the solution, or perhaps not surprising given his randy nature and his predilection for slender, perky brunettes. Though it might well at first have been a bit of guilt over bad leadership of a heedlessly wild pack, as Rin grew and time passed, Kouga had other matters on his mind. Once Naraku had been destroyed, he found himself with a desire to forget Kagome, who'd formally become Inuyasha's mate. And he was pleased to find that the young woman Rin had become boasted delightful attributes of her own, from an enchanting smile to an ability to achieve multiple, liquid orgasms that left him awash in pleasure every time. There were limits to their bond, of course: she would always belong, first and foremost, to Sesshoumaru. However, as the arrogant, purebred lord was determined not to pup her himself yet openly wished for her happiness, it was not long before Rin found herself in the unique and enviable position of mate-yet-not-mate to two of the most beautiful and fuckable youkai in the land.

The Happily-Ever-After End


	9. Family Values

Author's Note: Haven't updated this in a while. Always good to continue wanting that SessRin Happily Ever After! Here's another WAFFy angle, in which Rin seeks the advice of Kagome and Sango. (Watch out for that Kags, she's tricky!) Thanks for reading!

Family Values

Rin looked confused, making Kagome wrinkle her brow and shrug. She watched her daughter and son play in the forest with Sango's twins as her third lay on a blanket in the grass, playing with her toes. Kagome's eldest was so full of life, so much like little Rin after Sesshoumaru had brought her back to life. She had to try again.

"I can only tell you how things are with me and imy/i mate, Rin. Not how they should be with you."

Rin sighed and nodded.

Sango smiled and offered, "Kagome is from another time, Rin. So of course some things will be different for her than for you or I…"

"Ah," chimed Rin, "then you, like me, take ritual baths to clean yourself of your human stench then bow before your Lord—I mean your honored Houshi mate—that he may determine whether you may be allowed to sleep near him that night?"

Sango's mouth twitched. "Well, not exactly, no. He's usually the stinky one."

"But he does…mount you, does he not?"

Sango flushed. "iMount/i?" Good heavens, what did the poor child think marriage was about. She lightened the mood, seeking escape from the innocent sincerity in Rin's wide eyes. "That actually sounds more like Kagome and Inuyasha's style." She winked at her friend.

"What?" scoffed Kagome, blushing hotly.

The two women burst out laughing, a shared joke among friends who shared everything together.

"Fine, so it's true, I do like it 'doggie style,'" she said with a snort, smacking Sango lightly on the arm out of her own embarrassment as well as affection.

Sango shoved her back playfully. "Oh that's nothing! My dear pervert brought home a scroll covered with images of couples in such positions that I can't imagine anyone survives them, let alone enjoys them! He pointed at one called 'snake on the gnarled oak' and I told him if he even ithought/i about trying to bend me into that pose he'd be Hiraikotsu'ed into next week! "

Rin gasped. "You would do violence to your honored mate for demanding you serve him as is your privilege?" The shock in her little voice silenced both giggling women at once. Her voice grew more quiet as more words rushed forth. "I would not even think of rejecting my Lord Sesshoumaru's commands if he honored me by proposing…something…of such nature."

The smiles slid from Sango and Kagome's faces at the same moment. Sango marveled at the way the girl had come not only to identify with Sesshoumaru's manner of expression but also his perspectives—that was only natural, given how long they had spent together until he left her with Kaede for that one short year. How quickly it had become intolerable for him, leaving gifts of kimono and comb, confection and doll. Kaede had opined it was as if he saw her both as eternal child and future mate. They all discussed the marvel that was his connection to Rin. But he had reclaimed her when still a girl, sending Kohaku back to his sister at the same time, and now she was nearly a woman. Rin was a very perplexed young woman who remained, so it seemed, untouched. "Has Sesshoumaru never…touched you at all, Rin?" Sango asked before she could stop herself.

Rin pondered a moment, her face a study in youth attempting to look grown. "He has taken my hand—to pull me along when I move too slowly. And he has drawn his claws through my hair—to remove the snarls so I am more presentable. He says I am often unfit for public viewing. And he will keep working to render me so. I am so grateful for his notice." She beamed with pride at the last.

"Has he not even kissed you?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit foolish even as the words tumbled from her mouth, given that she and Inuyasha had not even kissed before she had gone down the well to finish her schooling. She had to become the young woman she needed to be for herself before she could return to claim him—and that is how she most certainly saw their relationship. She had claimed Inuyasha when she returned. And he was ready, thanks in part to the way a certain charmed necklace had put them on equal footing. Now they were one, in every way that mattered.

But Rin, poor Rin. It was clear Sesshoumaru still displayed distant arrogance above all other traits. Obviously, he was beginning to talk marriage or Rin would not be coming to Kagome and Sango for advice. Surely Rin would not think about being his mate unless the icy lord was beginning somehow to mention such possibilities.

One of Sango's two squealed in delight as her identical sibling turned a perfect cartwheel, and both mothers stopped to applaud along with Kagome's beaming pair. When Kagome turned back to Rin, she saw the poor girl's head drop as tears fell from her lovely brown eyes.

"Oh, Rin," said Kagome, scooting over to take the slender adolescent into her arms. This would never do.

Sango slid to her side as well. "Don't cry, please." The slayer knew that just as she and Miroku had had to work out their differences and just as Kagome and Inuyasha had to figure out their own path, so Rin would have to come to terms with Sesshoumaru and his worldview in her own way. In many ways, she already had. So precious and loving, she was far too good for Sesshoumaru, Sango felt, and yet she kept him from his solitary life, his isolation and the worst of his egotism.

"I have it!" cried Kagome suddenly, rising and pulling Rin up by the arm. "Wait here with the kids, Sango. I've got a string of beads to retrieve and a visit to Kaede to make!"

Sango's mouth dropped open as Kagome fled back to the village with Rin. Her sense of foreboding rose to her newly flushed cheeks.

Kagome's smile was as full as her confidence as she ran. What worked for one brother would surely work for the other!


	10. Quiet Heart

Author's Note: This little beastie actually began as a SessKag (platonic) fic, but blossomed into SessRin, as it needed to.

Quiet Heart

How have you done it, brother? How have you gone from futile rage to contentment, to ease that pours from your newly quiet heart in waves I can feel across land and years and the deepest distance of blood? More puzzling still, what let you deny your tainted soul so fully that you dared bear offspring, dared spawn a new generation even more tangled, more contaminated than you?

I know the answer to my questions, of course. I see her, watch her even now, chasing your unruly children as my charge once chased butterflies. I set my girl free to find her way among her own kind, and your bitch left of her own volition, for a time. Oh, we fought fiercely and often then, brother, for we were alone with our mistakes. But she returned to you, and it was then I saw her clearly. However weak she necessarily is, she is also pure-bred, as I am, a creature of one blood. Somehow, she completes you. She has tamed your savagery and soothes your restless bastard soul. She has given birth to a future in which you matter.

Perhaps it is time I set out to reclaim my Rin.


	11. Worthy Adversary

**Author's Note**: Uncovered this fic written in June 08 and felt it deserved a little place in my post-manga SessRin collection.  
**Disclaimer: **Guest appearance by a character to whom, like those of _Inuyasha_, I do not own the rights.

Worthy Adversary

Inuyokai were an ancient and commanding breed—honored, revered, feared. Lord Sesshomaru was proud to be one of the longest-lived and most powerful of his kind, and he sought opportunities to prove it.

Participating in human wars, however, was not to his taste. Their weapons, though fascinating in their ever-new destructive capacities, did not interest him. He preferred the weapons of his body—his talons, his fangs, and his poisons—and old-world solidity—his swords. He had shed some and gained others, though Tenseiga still hung at his side through all the centuries.

Also with him through the years was his child adherent, Rin. Though he had not known it when his sword restored her young life, over time he had learned the sword had not only the power to resurrect, but to infuse her with traces of his father's potent yokai blood. Not only that, but it froze her in time, making her a nearly immortal child. His responsibility for her well-being became a constant in his life, offering both eternal purpose and endless burden.

And now, as this futile human "Second World War" had at last come to a close and he could once more reappear from the high mountains where he and his Rin had taken refuge many times over the march of years, he was again faced with the foibles of mankind—and his ever-immature ward's naïve behavior. There she was, in the surf (she had begged to come down and bathe in the ocean, and he could not say no, missing the call of its tides as well). But she was screaming, caught in the fist of an enormous scaly creature unknown in existence before "The Bomb," as the humans called it. Yes, their weapons which had ever produced new evils, now produced new species. This beast, he knew from their public communications devices, they had named "Gojira."

He felt something akin to nostalgia as he looked at the craggy monster. Images from long past floated before his eyes: Ryukotsei, Goshinki, even Naraku. The present was often so dull; he was grateful for the screeching, hulking nemesis—and even for the foolish helplessness of his forever-child. He launched into the air with silent, purposeful grace, claws extended, and began the battle.


	12. Precious Wiles

**Author's Note**: May 2010. Haven't written an entry for this since 09! About time to get some more post-manga SessRin love up. Originally written for Iyhedonism's "Fluff" prompt (500 word limit). Not truly loli, but watch out for teh fluff!

**Precious Wiles**

"Awake, my lover," cooed Rin, nipples of budding breasts taut in the cool, pre-dawn breeze as she stroked the object of her pleasure. The years apart from her savior and protector had blessed her with intelligence and beauty born of eagerness and faith in the future. Kaede Baa-chan taught her what it meant to be a young woman, and she was determined to absorb every bit of knowledge from all who would instruct her so she could prove a worthy mate for the Lord who had given her life and reason for living it. She grew in both maturity and desires.

When on the cusp of adulthood yet still full of youthful exuberance, Sesshoumaru had swept down and returned for her, no longer able to stay away once he was certain he could claim her heart and her mind in equal measure. She remained and would ever remain mortal and not youkai, but resurrection with Tenseiga ensured a lifespan undreamt of by most humans.

Of her body, the great Lord refused to partake beyond such deeds as would not claim her innocence nor render her with child, for he had not determined himself on the path to bringing a hanyou child into the world, nor did he relish pupping her so young. Thoughts of watching his mighty spear sheathed within her small yet welcoming warmth forced shivers of pleasure through his mighty body, but he was a patient creature, restraint in his very nature. He kissed and fondled her, licked and savored, but never did he enter her with finger, tongue, or shaft.

Rin remained the girl of flower crowns, collecting herbs, cooking rice, and even wielding a staff. And she overflowed with unending love for her magnificent Lord. She would hover near, brushing his long, silken tresses with shell combs she had learned to fashion. She would curl in his lap, looking up into his golden eyes with melting desire. Sesshoumaru would tease her gently and watch her with roused, hooded gaze. And she would feel the pressure beneath her but not touch the mighty shaft of his hard cock.

There was but one transgression Rin did not forsake. Just before dawn, she would quietly awaken, wrapped in her Lord's plush white pelt. Her delicate fingertips would tickle and summon it to life, a life that was both part of Sesshoumaru and strangely independent. What once she had known merely as decoration, she had come to learn was a sort of consciousness, almost a lover in its own right. Softly, she would whisper to it as her Lord slept on, "Come caress me," and the firm tip of the long, beautiful fur would brush between her legs, dance at the entrance to her lovely lithe body, and bring her to silent, shivering ecstasy.

_Wicked beast,_ Sesshoumaru would silently berate his incorrigible pelt in half-awake, shared pleasure, basking in Rin's throes as the sun rose for them alone. _Soon, little one,_ he would promise inwardly, enthralled by her precious wiles.


End file.
